


a softer assembly

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [131]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Classic 'Everyone lives in the Tower' AU, Fanart, Gen, Inspired By A Softer World, Multi, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: The Avengers learn to live together; some more closely than others.





	1. View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonGoddex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/gifts).

> If you'd like to read for the storyline, it's arranged image first, then hovertext. Otherwise, enjoy some Avengers-themed Softer World images.


	2. Team Dinner




	3. "Training"




	4. Roommates




	5. Dinner Date




	6. View




	7. Nighttime




	8. Above




End file.
